The Scarlet Wish: Part Two
by Aannaa
Summary: After the events in X3 and The Scarlet Wish here comes the rest of the story. Sentinels have attacked the school, Magneto is back and the Xmen have lost and recovered some of its members.Chapter 14 is on! Blackbird is ready to fly!
1. Chapter 1

_(This is the second part of the fic The Scarlet Wish,here you have abrief summary of the previous 24 chapters,you can read Part One and review if you want to or just read the summaryand read this part...thanks for reading these fics)_

_**Previously on the Scarlet Wish:**_

_After X3, our favourite mutants were trying to continue with their lives. Storm and Wolverine went to Muir Island to find out that Xavier wasn´t dead, at the same time Kurt and the new x-men went to a hospital near Alkali Lake to pick up the former leader of the X-men who had been in a coma for the last month. Beast joined the team with news and a woman in red, the daughter of Magneto. The mutants recovered their powers and Mystique and the Brotherhood welcomed back Magneto and found Pietro, Wanda´s twin brother. Meanwhile Logan had issues with the past that the Danger Room was not able to solve, and Scott had issues with Logan as usual. Piotr was in love, Bobby was confused and Rogue was back. Warren and Kurt found out that Warren senior had been working for Trask building the Sentinels, Warren found out the first mission of the mutants executioners too late, they have been sent to fetch Leech in order to capture the boy to produce more cure doses. Mutants fought together to stop the sentinels, Wanda and Charles were able to fool the robots but the shelter where the students were hidden was partly destroyed and some of the kids were injured or killed. The Brotherhood wants revenge and flies away with Wanda and Scott as new acolytes. Storm cries next to an injured Beast when Logan finds out that the hex Wanda casted to make his pain go away has worked as in the middle of debris and fire there is a woman he thought he had lost forever._

**1.**

Storm had not liked the idea of leaving everyone behind and fly to Muir Island. The Blackbird was fast but she hated the fact that she was flying

over the ocean while her friends were hurting and needing help. Kurt looked at her as if he could read her thoughts. His kind face wore a worried

frown that Ororo didn´t recognize. Kurt was always looking at the bright side of life, even when they were flying back to the mansion after jean´s

first death at Alkali Lake he was respectful with the pain of the others but he kept a certain faith that she was in a better place now and that they

should not worry anymore for her. Storm could not be that positive after watching Hank´s body covered in blood and the groups of kids helping

one another out of the destroyed shelter. The images were too raw for her to have nothing but hatred inside. She knew what the Professor had to

say about hate, she had been a student at the school for far too long not to know that hatred was a dangerous feeling, that it could cloud one´s

mind. She was the leader of the X-men and nothing could cloud her mind, she had to be wiser than that. Storm used her gift to make the winds

help the Blackbird to fly faster. Moira MacTaggert grunted a little, she was not used to fly and she was getting sick. Kurt moved back to help

her. They have picked her up in the early hours of dawn, telling her it was an emergency, they needed a doctor with a certain degree

of knowledge on mutant physiology. Moira was a geneticist but she had been an ally since Charles had opened the School, she was probably the

only human who had such an extensive knowledge of mutations and mutants.

Ororo Munroe hoped she could help them. If anything happened to Hank she would…maybe that was what Scott was thinking when he jpined

Magneto, maybe he was just tired of playing fair and by the rules. If she could count each and everytime they risked their lives to stop Magneto

and save humankind, and now mutants kids were dying and crawling on the school grounds. A bolt of lighting crossed the sky. Kurt ran at her

side and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder

-"It is going to be okay, Ororo, calm down, we need you, do not let anger control you"- He whispered in her ear.-"I know how you feel,

trust me, all of us feel the same way, even Scott"

-"Maybe he is right, maybe it is time we start to defend ourselves"- Storm was on the verge of crying

-"Killing is never the answer"- Kurt replied-"Magneto wouldn´t flinch if he saw a school ground full of human kids in danger, but you and me are different, I know you"

Storm nodded, Kurt was right and listening to him she felt a little bit better, mutants were not monsters, and revenge was not the answer.

-"We are home, Doctor, I hope you will be able to help us"- Storm announced

-"I´ll do my best, Ororo, let´s pray that it will be enough"

The Blackbird landed, Rogue was waiting to welcome them. Her face worried and her clothes still covered by bloodstains and rest of the debris from the explosion.

-"Welcome home"- She said when Kurt appeared on her side.

_(You like it? please let me know)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you like it...thanks for the reviews_

**2.**

Magneto was talking with Mystique while the rest of the Brotherhood tried to cure their injuries and tend to the broken bones. Pyro felt an severe pain on his right leg from when

he had fallen to the ground, it stung him to remember that it was Bobby who prevent him from being squashed like a bug by one of those sentinels. He should have been the one

who held Bobby´s life on his hands not the other way around. He turned to see how Pietro was carrying his sister to a room in another area of the cave that Magneto called home.

It had been a while since the last time they were here but he liked the place, it wasn´t comfy or nice but it was a place where he had felt for the first time that he wasin control. A

place where being a mutant was all that mattered and where he was Magneto´s right arm, and he played a major role on his army.

Pietro placed his sister in a bed and sat down next to her. She was still weak and very pale. Pietro was worried and at the same time shaken by what he had witnessed and lived

that night. He had been attacked before, he had been too late to save his mother from an angry mob, he knew what humans could do…but sending a robot to kill children was far

too big and ugly to accept it and keep going as if nothing have happened. Wanda was probably thinking the same, Pietro saw that she was silently crying, and she touched her arm

to show her that she was not alone.

-"I can´t…I can´t"- she whispered between sobs-"It is too much"

-"Do not worry, Wanda, we are safe now, you are safe"- He told her

-"You just don´t get it, Pietro, it is not about you and me anymore, there are thousands of mutants out there that are in danger"- She said

-"They are not alone either"- scott entered in the room uninvited, Pietro stared at him angrily

-"This is a family meeting, please, leave us alone"- Pietro ordered Scott

-"No, let him stay, it is okay, he is a friend"- Wanda told her brother

Pietro looked at Scott, he was just to angry to reason with his twin sister and decided to go to talk with his father. This man could not stay with them, it was obvious that he had

joined them due to the lust he showed for Wanda. Besides there were hundreds of questions he was dying to ask the old man, starting with how he dared to attack and chained

him in the school grounds.

Wanda watched her brother leaving and sighed.

-"He seems a bit irrational"- Scott commented-"How are you feeling? You look pale"

-"I am exhausted-"She admited-"Hexes are complicated and they drain me too much, I have never learn to control my powers and that is probably the reason"

-"Just rest"- Scott sat on the same spot where Pietro was sitting moments earlier

-"Scott, I know that what happened at the school must have been terrible on you, those kids, I barely knew anyone and I thought it was atrocious, I cannot even begin

tounderstand what it must have been for you."-Wanda said, Scott looked devasted-"I do not mean to be rude or insensitive, but, why have you joined Magneto? Your place is

with your friends"

-"The Professor has blinded us all with his ideal of peace for too long. I love them, all of them, I even care for Logan, but please, do not tell that to him, we will not hear the end of

it. The point is that, what have happened tonight is just the beginning of a war and I have to ask myself if I am fighting on the right side"- Scott caressed her cheek-"Besides, being

near you makes me feel alive again. It is weird, we barely know each other."

-"You are missing someone else, I know"- Wanda closed her eyes, the touch of his hand on her skin was delightful-"Look Scott, I hope you have made the right choice"

-"Why have you come here?"- Scott asked

-"I need to know"- Wanda answered-"If he is my father, I need to know more things about who I am. And Pietro would never fit in the school, now I see it. If he is here, then I

am here. I cannot live without him, and he needs me too. We are more than twins, we have always been on our own. It is hard to break old habits."

-"Yes, been there done that"- Scott kissed her forehead and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Professor exited the med-lab, Storm and Kurt were waiting in the hallway, their faces worried. Xavier looked tired and worn but tried to smile at his X-men.

-"Is Hank going to be okay?"- Storm asked. Kurt was holding her hand to give her strength

-"Moira has done an admirable job, she thinks he has an opportunity."-Xavier answered-"if our usual doctor could lend us a hand, Hank would have more chances but she is still

unconscious, isn´t she?"

-"Logan is keeping watch over her"- Kurt said pointing with his tail towards another one of the round doors.

-"How is he?"- Xavier asked, he could remember that Magneto had caused Wolverine a great amount of pain

-"In shock"- Storm answered-"I bet he has forgotten to breath since he found her, just like the other time. What are the chances we have that she won´t wake up all Phoenix and ravenous again?"

-"I have had no time to check on Jean so far, the Cuckoos have been in terrible agony since two of them have died. Is Rogue still in there with Logan?"

-"Yes, she is taking care of him and is our warranty that if Jean awakens all furious she could sedate her a bit"- Kurt added

-"Excellent, as soon as Hank is better and the students are all safe I will visit Jean."- Xavier felt his legs shaking and he was surprised by the feeling

-"Professor if you do not rest you are going to fall to the floor"- Storm said

Colossus came out from another of the doors and seeing the state the Professor was in he decided to carry him on his arms

-"Piotr, take him upstairs, he needs to sleep a little"- Storm ordered the Russian

-"Ororo, I can walk now"- Charles was so tired he couldn´t even start an argument with the African goddess.-"Okay, but promise me you will sleep too, and make Logan rest"

-"We will need sedating darts for that"- Commented Kitty who was phasing through a wall-"I just saw him, he is watching her without batting an eyelid. Thanks that Rogue is there

with him or he would drive himself mad. Where is Bobby?"

-"He is taking care of the younger kids with Warren and Jamie"- Colossus answered

-"I´ll go to help them"- Kitty said-"How are the Cuckoos?"

-"The remaining three sisters are sedated, it has been too much for them."- Xavier answered as Colossus started walking, Kitty followed them

-"I still cannot believe that Esme and Sophie are dead. I saw them yesterday, as usual, the five of them talking telepathically on the corridors. Are there other…."-Kitty said, her

voice trembing

-"Luckily no, some kids are injured but apart from Esme and Sophie there are no more deaths"- Xavier answered her before she mustered enough courage to finish the question.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

Rogue shifted her weight from one foot to the other, she was pretty tired but didn´t want to leave Logan there alone. She envied the kids on their comfy beds upstairs, she knew that sleeping after such a night was a bit insensitive but she was just a minute away from falling on the floor exhausted.

Logan was staring at Jean, he had been doing so for the last hour and a half. He couldn´t believe he was in front of her again, and he was divided between the deep happiness it brought to him and the fear that it all could happen again. Jean could become Phoenix, go mad with power, killed people she cared about and then force him to kill her in order to stop the destruction of the world. It was just too much. Killing her one time was brutal and the worst thing he had ever experienced but the mere idea of having to do it again was overwhelming. Logan heard a noise and raised his head to see that Rogue had crashed against one of the glass shelves in the room. She had dark rings under her eyes and she had the most adorable sleepy face ever.

-"Kid, you should go and grab sleep before you trash this place. I think the mansion has already been destroyed enough for one night"- Logan walked to her, he wanted to touch her face but he wasn´t wearing any gloves so he didn´t risk it and just smiled at her. This girl was the closest thing he had ever had to a sister. He felt responsible for her, after all, if it hadn´t been for Rogue and her powers he would have never met the X-men and he would have continued living day after day without a purpose, a family, friends and Jean.

-"I promised the others to stay here and take care of you"- Rogue said

-"I can take care of myself, I am pretty tough, not like you, darling, you look like you need a good 48 hours sleep right now"- Logan nudged her towards the door-"don´t worry, I will be careful not to wake sleeping beauty here"

-"What if she wakes up?"- Rogue asked-"You weren´t ready for her last time"

-"I will be ready this time, now go to sleep and make sure Kitty and the others are resting too…I swear, that girl cannot be stopped"-Logan´s smile grew bigger and warmer thinking on the X-kids-"poor Piotr, he doesn´t know what he is asking for"

-"What?"- Rogue turned to look at him but decided that asking was dangerous, he could actually answer the question. Rogue left the room.

Logan returned to the spot where he had been standing, watching over Jean still body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ororo closed her eyes and tried to sleep but the images of what have happened were too vivid and painful. She sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Now that nobody could see her she sobbed for the dead girls, for losing Scott and for the rage she knew everyone was feeling. The Sentinels were real, not monsters in the closet or under the bed, the danger was real and coming for them. No place was safe anymore, not the school, not anywhere else, but she was the leader of the X-men, the last hope of mutantkind and she have to find the stength within herself to lead his people to victory. She wished the words Kurt had told her were true. He had said that dark times go away but heroes remain forever. And now they have the Phoenis problem to worry about too. Storm loved Jean Grey as a sister more than a friend but Ororo Munroe was sure of one thing, she was not letting her break havok on their lives again, she will stop the Phoenix this time before it tear Logan apart. The X-men could afford to lose one of their best fighters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt Wagner prayed on the early hours of that morning for each and everyone that was hurting in the mansion, he also prayed for Scott Summers and the Maximoff twins. God had not done much for mutants in these situations in the past but they were needing all the help they could get, so it wouldn´t hurt to try.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren flew over the mansion for the last time, checking the perimeter was free of sentinels, brotherhood acolytes or any other threat. He felt so responsible although deep down he knew he was not the one to blame, but still it was hard to accept the truth of what had happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat on the floor, his back against the bed where Wanda was sleeping. Scott was feeling confused and a little scared but he knew what he was doing and he only hoped that his friends would be able to understand the reason why he had chosen to walk the darker path this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"NO!"- Jean opened her eyes terrified and trembling

Logan ran to her side and with his hands forced her to remain still. He remember what have happened last time, the memories quite fresh on his mind. Jean looked at him questioning why he was doing that.

-"Logan, what I am doing here?"- She asked scared and trying to free herself from Logan´s strong hands

-"Stay still, please Jean, it is for the best, believe me"- Logan started untying her, he knew that the Phoenix would not be confined by such things but he had the feeling that the woman in front of him was the Jean Grey he had been missing.

-"Logan, what is happening? Where am I?"- Jean was so disoriented she started crying in panic-"I was in the lake, I felt the water coming, it was going to engulf me, I could feel everything, every detail of the world, your toughts, your tears. I heard Scott shouting inside my head and you…you were repeating: she is gone, she is gone"

Logan touched her face, unable to talk.

-"I felt the water, Logan, What am I doing here? I should be dead"- She asked him, fixing her green eyes on him

-"Jean, the water did engulf you, it is a long story, but you are back, here, in the mansion, with us. You are safe"- Logan said, how was he going to explain to her all that have happened since the moment the lake took her away from him.

-"Logan"- She pleaded-"I need to know"

-"I have to call Chuck, okay, he can give you answers, but he has to check on you"- Logan wanted to use the intercommunication device but he couldn´t move away from her. –"You are okay, aren´t you, Jeannie?"

-"I am confused"- Jean answered-"Logan, I need to know, whatever has happened must be bad, look at you, Logan, you are covered in scars and you shirt has bloodstains all over"

-"We have had a rough night"- Logan admitted-"Jeannie, it is dangerous, Xavier should be here"

-"Why is it dangerous?"- Jean asked

-"Okay, I will help you, but you have to promise me that you will stop if what you see is too much for you, deal?"-Logan surrendered

-"Deal"- Jean raised her hands and slowly placed them on each side of Logan´s head-"Try to relax"

-"Easy to say, hard to achieve"- Logan said looking in the eyes of Jean, she was there, her scent was just as he remembered. She was not the Phoenix, at least not yet.

Jean closed her eyes and concentrated on the images coming from Logan´s mind. She wasn´t ready for what she was seeing and feeling.

Logan tried to prepare a selection of memories, there were things inside his head that he didn´t want to share with anyone, least of all, Jean. But some of the memories were too strong and came with painful feelings attached.

Jean felt his pain when she was dead in the lake, the odd behaviour of Scott, she saw herself coming back to life and felt Logan´s extreme happiness when he found her. She saw herself in the med-lab, Charles was talking to Logan, she couldn´t believe it, Logan was so angry, she was angry too. Then all went crazy, she was kissing Logan with a ferocity she had no idea she could show. The images were mixed with Logan´s feelings and she knew then and there the strength of Logan´s lust for her. It made her shudder. Logan tried to break the psychic bond created between them so she wouldn´t find out anymore of his secrets but it was too late, Jean was seeing her old house, how she had destroyed Xavier´s body and how Logan and Ororo had cried in the ruins. The forest, Alcatraz, she was watching it all with a heavy heart, crying in silence while she uncovered the past, she saw Logan´s face moments before he killed her, how he said he loved her, how she could feel that love inside her head now. Then the memories were full of pain, a constant reminder of what have happened. Scott was alive, Xavier had a new body and the X-men were facing a terrible threat. She let go of Logan and collapsed on his arms.

Logan watched her, she was unconscious, too much information to absorb. She felt weightless and he stroked her hair with tenderness. He had opened his heart to this woman more than once but now he have given her all that he was. Logan could only hope that she would appreciate it for it was.

_(Hope you like it...)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this chapter is short but it is getting hard to see where I want to take the story, I have some ideas but so many characters that each one deserves some screen time. Hope you like it_

**4.**

Moira checked the monitor, Hank seemed to be making a more than successful recovery, specially considering the extent of the damage he had suffered the previous night. His vitals were good and he seemed to be resting. Moira was relieved. She wouldn´t want to witness Xavier´s anger at seeing one of his kids killed. Okay, this one was not a kid anymore but still, he had been one of the first students of the school, and eventhough Xavier loved each and everyone of them as a good foster father, he had a special place in his heart for the first ones. Moira knew better than anyone how hard Xavier was taking the fact that Scott had joined Magneto, Scott had always been his favourite one. There has never been any competition for Summers till Wolverine arrived and Charles decided that the mysterious Canadian could be a great asset for his team.

Moira left the med-lab still thinking on the past, on how she used to talk with Charles about his dream of building a school for mutants all those years ago. As if he had been reading her mind, Charles appeared, it was still strange to see him walking around in this new body but Moira was getting used to it, the funny part was that even with the new body his smile was still the same and Moira was just as able to read his bodylanguage as she used to before.

-"Is he getting better?"- Xavier walked closer to her

-"Surprisingly, the answer is yes. Charles, he should have died after that explosion, he had lost too much blood and the damage was considerable"- Moira answered, avoiding looking him in the eyes, she didn´t want him to see how worried she was.

-"What is wrong, Moira?"- Charles knew her better than she thought

-"Charles, I have been with the Cuckoos sisters, I had to sedate them again, they were in histerics. Those poor girls, and this is just the beginning, Am I right?"- Moira refused to look at him-"This place is not safe anymore, send the kids home"

-"There are no safe places anymore, Moira, we are mutants, that is how it is. Most of these kids do not have a home to go back to. The parents who want their children to return home will start calling and I will send them if they want to. I love my children, you know that, I will never do anything that could put them at risk. I cannot control what others can do to them"- Xavier was sad but ready to keep up the fight

-"That is funny coming from a man that can control minds"- Moira raised her face and met his eyes for the first time

-"You know how I feel about that"- Xavier said

-"And you know how I feel about you, so please, do not try to read my thoughts, there is nothing new there"- She told him. Xavier smiled again.

-"So Hank is out of danger, let´s concentrate now on our next patient"- Xavier walked to the other round door-"She was awake this morning for a brief period, I could sense her, she was so confused and distraught"

-"Why have you let her wake up? I swear, Charles, I have no idea why are you letting her live again, after what she did, what she did to you. Have you forgotten?"- Moira asked

-"No, how could I? When Logan first found her among the debris I tried to read her mind and she let me in. She was scared and hurting but she was Jean. I could feel her power and although most of her mental blocks were gone she was still Jean Grey, the Phoenix was not in control."-Xavier explained-"When she wake up here, in the mansion, Jean was still in control. I know how dangerous she can be, but right now she is not and I cannot let her go again without trying to help her. She needs help, Moira, she deserves it, after all these years, after seeing her grow up I cannot turn my back on her and let her die."

-"The Phoenix can try to kill everyone again"- Moira warned him

-"Well, that way we could stop worrying about the sentinels"- Xavier said full of sarcasm-"She seems peaceful"

Logan was laying exhausted on the examining couch, Jean was curled up on his chest. Xavier hated to wake him up but he needed to examine Jean. He contacted Logan telepathically.

-"Logan"- He called

-"Already awake, Chuck, you make so much noise, even without the wheelchair"- Logan blinked tired, he stroke Jean´s hair a last time and gathered her in his arms. He didn´t want to wake her up, but she seemed to be too tired to feel how she was lifted up and then placed back. Logan looked at her and then at Charles.

-"You are going to put those mental blocks back on her mind again, aren´t you?"- he asked the Professor

-"I will do what has to be done"- Charles Xavier wasn´t up for another ethical discussion with the man.

-"I know, now I do. The lesser evil. I understand"- Logan tried to block the memory of him killing Jean from his mind but he was sure Charles have seen it-"look, all I am saying is that Jean has a right to know, she has read my mind, she knows what happened. It is Jeannie, Chuck, is really her, this time, she didn´t came back wrong"

Charles closed his eyes, this was a hard decision, Logan was right but it could be too dangerous. He knew what Storm would say.

_(You still like it?...reviews make me happy)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Some decisions are hard to make, but reviews are great to read...thanks...you make me happy!_

**5. **

-"Charles, this is nonsense"- Moira spoke after several seconds, the two men looked at her, realising that she was in the room-"She cannot control her powers alone, we have witnessed it and although it might not be ethical, it is the right thing to do. I am sorry, Logan, I understand your concern but there are things that have to be done for the greater good"

-"Still, maybe Logan is right, Jean should know."- Xavier was torn between his responsabilities and his love for his student.

-"Talk with Ororo, talk with the others, see what they have to say in this matter"- Moira tried seeing that Xavier was doubting.

-"Fine"- Xavier accepted-"Meanwhile, we have to restrain her, I will make sure she won´t wake up while we are discussing this"

Logan nodded, he didn´t like the idea of Xavier forcing her to fall in a coma but it was better than the other alternatives.

Warren was helping Kurt with the repairs of the garage doors when they heard Xavier´s voice inside their heads.

-"Meeting"- Warren said in a low voice-"What could have happened now?"

-"I bet it has to do with the redhead problem we have in hands."-Kurt said before disappearing with a puff of smoke and its signature smell.

-"I just hope it is not a meeting to throw me out because I am the son of the Antichrist"- Whispered Warren flapping his wings.

Ororo washed her face and walked to Xavier´s room, she had an idea of what was going to be discussed and wasn´t up for it. Still she opened the door and offered a weak smile to the rest of the team who were already there.

-"How is Hank?"- She decided to break the ice

-"Better"- Moira answered-"That is not why we have called you here"

-"Sentinels?"- Kurt asked

-"Jean"- Logan was pacing the room like a caged animal

-"What about her?"- Storm felt her anger rising inside-"Is she the Phoenix?"

-"Not yet, she is still our dear Jean Grey, the goodthing is thatI can repair the mental blocks"- Charles started

-"Then there is no problem"- Kitty interrupted the Professor-"Just repair them"

-"It is not so easy"- Logan said

-"Maybe not for you"- Storm knew this was going to happen-" Logan, this is not a matter up for discussion, it is that or killing her again, you choose"

-" Logan has suggested that I should talk with Jean first and tell her all about it"-Charles explained the others

-"She has read my mind, she knows what had happened"- Logan added

-"What if she refuses?"- Bobby asked-"We cannot let her say no"

-"That is true, What kind of good will we doing her by asking her opinion and then doing it notwithstanding her answer?"- Rogue agreed

-"Have faith in her"- Logan stop pacing the room and looked at Rogue, his eyes pleading for some support

-"How didshe took what she saw in your mind?"-Storm was a practical person

-"She collapsed"- Logan answered

-"We can talk to her but in the end the blocks have to be placed"- Storm said, she knew the others agreed with her-"If it makes you feel better you should try talking but the blocks are necessary"

-"Jean, Jean, Can you hear me?"- Xavier tried to wake her, his hands touching her temples with infinite tenderness-"Jean, Can you hear me?"

Jean blinked a few times and opened her eyes, her face was a mask of sadness, she looked around her and she saw the faces of her friends, she knew what had happened and how her powers had affected them all, she was devastated by such knowledge and started crying.

Wanda raised her hands and tried to concentrate on the crack on the glass of the window in front of her. She was practising how to control her power with Scott, after all he used to be a teacher in Xavier´s school for gifted youngsters. She had been trying for an hour and she was tired and starting to lose her confidence in herself. Pietro watched her attempts from a safe distance, ready to go to help her but having fun at the same time seeing how angry she was getting for not being able to do what the tall and slim guy was telling her.

-"He used to be my teacher"- John told Pietro.

-"So? Who cares?"- Pietro did not want to be friendly, he couldn´t trust anyone, his life has shown him that trust was dangerous. Besides he wasn´t sure he wanted to stay near his father much longer, Wanda seemed to be interested in knowing him and Magneto seemed quite interested in Wanda but apart from that the old man had ignored Pietro most of the time and he could not forget how he had been attacked by Magneto´s power in the school. There was also the tall guy with the visor, Wanda liked him, and he seemed to like her more or less but Pietro just wanted to strangle him.

-"You think you are better than anyone around here, eh?"- John hated this guy, Magneto´s son was a complete loser

-"Yes, but that is because I am"- Pietro eyed him-"I am faster than anyone in the world, only my sister can understand me when I speak at my usual rate, everyone else is just too damn slow for me"

-"Get a grip"- John left him there, watching his sister and ignoring the rest of the Brotherhood.

Scott didn´t need an enhanced vision to know that Pietro was near. He could feel his sarcastic eyes on his neck most of the time. He hated the guy, in comparison, Logan was the nicest chap he had ever met. Wanda was tired and the exercise wasn´t working, she could cast hexes not knowing if the result would be exactly what she intended but she was unable to concentrate and make one specific thing go one way or the other. To do or concentrate on something quite specific was hard and painful. Scott walked to her side and gently touched her shoulder

-"You should rest"- He told her-"We can continue later"

-"Sure, I am so tired."- She smiled at him-"Where is my father?"

-"I haven´t seen him"- Scott was not ready to face Magneto yet-"Your brother is behind that column"

-"Sneaking around"- She laughed.

Scott felt her presence, she was scared, the feeling was so strong he thought he would fall to the floor. He grabbed his head with his hands and closed his eyes just in case. Jean was crying his name in agony, it was like being in Alkali Lake again, although this time the pain was stronger and it penetrated all his mind till he was left numb.

-"Scott! Scott!"- He heard a voice calling his name but he couldn´t place it

-"Scott, are you alright?"-The voice sounded worried, Scott opened his eyes again and saw Wanda´s face, she had been calling his name all

along-"Do you need help?"

-"I am fine, Wanda, I just need a moment"- Scott walked away still too confused, he had felt Jean inside his head with a strength that he thought impossible, after all, she was dead and buried in the garden.

-"Troublems in paradise?"- Pietro jumped in grinning

-"You don´t like him"- Wanda stated

-"No, but you do, and I cannot understand why, he seems dull as a table lamp"- Pietro started running around his sister, playing with her-"There should be someone else out there, someone who deserves you"

-"Stop it"- Wanda´s voice was firm and Pietro stopped on his tracks-"Leave him alone, Pietro, I am warning you"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews...I love them_

**6.**

Bolivar Trask was not a happy man, that was for sure, he paced the hangar where the sentinels were been repaired. They have sent ten of these extremelly expensive state-of-the-art robots to bring back a twelve year old boy and only six have come back and with the arm of another one as their precious prisoner. Trask was beyong anger. He turned and saw that Worthington had finally decided to arrive. He went directly to him

-"Is this what I ordered?"- He shouted at Worthington-"Because I can recollect telling you exactly what I wanted and it wasn´t this"

-"There must have been a mistake"- Warren Worthington II was puzzled but at the same time relieved, his son was probably still alive.-"Sir, these mutants are completely uncontrollable, there is no way to knowthe powers thateach one of them possess. We follow your orders, barely nothing had been made with metal"

-"I hope you don´t expect me to congratulate your men on following orders, look, we have a database full of information about the powers of most of those freaks and your son is one of them, you could have all the data we lack anytime"- Trask was shouting like a madman

-"Leave my son out of this, we have a deal"- Worthington´s face was now cold and serious, all business.

-"Deals can be changed, you haven´t keep up your part, I might not fulfill my promise of not attacking your angelic son"- Trask was sure that this statement would work wonders in this case.

-"This was a test, now we know that things must be changed, improved"- Worthington continued-"You will have your sentinels, sir. I do honour my agreements"

-"Good, I have been thinking about these robots, about possible improvements. I have decided to use them for something more useful that bringing kids to the base. I think we should talk, unless you want this project to continue without you"-Trask was pleased

-"There is no need of that, sir, just remember that my son has to be protected"- Worthington accepted

-"Whatever you want, as long as you provide me with the sentinels I want"- Trask´s face was brigthen up by a crooked smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique was tired of Juggernaut´s constant yapping and John´s remarks, both were bored and wanted some action. She was sure there was a lot of that coming but she wanted to see what was Magneto planning. He had been silent all day and she knew what that meant in the past. Only Xavier knew Magneto better than Mystique. She has even seen a nasty side of him when he left her in that truck but her revenge would have to wait, right now she needed him.

-"Erik"- She called him-"I do not like having him here"

-"Scott?"-Erik smiled looking at her-"Me neither, I do not trust him, but Charles loves more than any other of his students, I enjoy the fact of having him here and knowing the effect it has on my old friend. Besides Wanda likes him and she seems to be more relaxed"

-"I thought we were keeping Pietro to keep her happy"- Mystique knew him very well, she has seen how the man was impressed by his daughter but was not really interested in his son.

-"He is an arrogant, good for nothing little man"- Magneto admitted-"But she, on the other hand, can be the key to our success, the weapon I have been looking for. Isn´t life ironic, I wantedthat power all my life and here she is, my own daughter"

-"She won´t cooperate, you know that, don´t you?"- She looked over her shoulder, Wanda was talking with Scott

-"I am not stupid, my dear"- Magneto was certainly nothing of the sort-"That is the reason why we are keeping Pietro. You know nothing about the joys and responsabilities of parenthood, but sometimes, parents have to do things for the welfare of their children even when they do not want to cooperate. I am doing this for them, whether they want to be part of it or not"

-"You have not lost your touch, Erik"- She smiled

-"On the contrary, my dear"- He smiled back.

Scott was listening to Wanda but at the same time watching Magneto and Mystique talking, he wished he had Jean´s power in order to find out what they were saying, but by the way Magneto looked at Wanda and Pietro he could imagine part of the conversation. He grab Wanda´s hand and kissed it, he knew she was going to suffer just because she was powerful, something over which she has no control and that was not her fault.

-"Scott"- She said surprised-"Is there somethings wrong?"

-"I just want you to know that you can count on me, whatever happens I will help you"- Scott said sincerely

-"Thanks, I also have the feeling that maybe I will need your help"-Wanda confessed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean had cried for a while, Logan was holding her, stroking her back while she let go of the pain she felt. Xavier touched her cheek and called her name again.

-"Jean, I know how you are feeling, we have missed you, we have mourned you but now we need you"- He said trying to sooth her with his voice

-"I am putting you all in danger just by being here"- She sobbed

-"There is an option, a path that I am willing to take with you, but the others, your friends, want me to explain it to you"- Xavier continued-"When you were a child and I went to your house you were already too powerful for your own good, such power cannot be controlled by anybody, it is just too much. I placed some mental blocks in order to protect you. I might not have acted in an ethical way but I just wanted to help you."

-"The blocks were broken when I died in Alkali Lake"- Jean was shocked but part of this information was not new, she has heard it in Logan´s memories before

-"Probably some of the blocks had already disappeared before that, but yes"- Xavier answered her-"Now, I can place those mental blocks again if you let me"

-"That will contain the Phoenix inside?"- Jean asked, she could feel Logan´s hand stroking her hair and back but she didn´t dare look at him, specially after all she had discovered about his feelings for her.

-"There is no guarantee, Jean, but without the blocks the power could take control over you"- Xavier explained-"You will be Jean Grey, just as usual, but you won´t be able to use all your power"

-"Promise me that you will teach me how to control itin time, Professor"- Jean pleaded

-"Of course"- Xavier knew already her answer and was relieved.

-"Then, do what needs to be done"- Jean said closing her eyes and letting Logan place her head on the examination couch.

-"I need to be alone with her"- Xavier told the others-"This might take some time, Logan you are in charge of the security, Storm, some parents will be calling, the rest of you should find all the information possible about the sentinels, time is not our ally right now"

-"I will check on Hank"- Moira placed a hand on Xavier´s shoulder to show him that she was proud of him.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know this is a short chapter but I am still trying to figure out how I am going to prepare the next chapters. Thanks for the reviews.!_

****

**7. **

Kitty sat surfing the net, searching for photos or any kind of article regarding the attack the mansion has suffered, She had watched the TV news with no success and this was starting to get on her nerves.

-"Kitty, I found something"- Piotr throw her a newspaper.

She opened it and started scanning the page, there was an article about the soccer match and something about the latest tax policy but nothing on the attack

-"Where?"- She asked Piotr exasperated

-"Here, wait, I´ll show you"- The Russian opened the newspaper and showed her a small account of an unconfirmed report of an explosion in Westchester.

-"Unconfirmed? Explosion?"-Kitty read bewildered, Piotr felt an urge to hug her but he didn´t move from where he was stading.

-"What were you expecting, sweetheart?"- Jami Madrox was trying to watch a bit of TV-"The only news about mutants that make it to the front page are the ones where we are massacrating humans."

-"We are humans too"- Piotr said angry-"What are you doing here?"

-"Trying to watch Will and Grace, but, obviously, I am not having a lot of luck in that"- Jamie was not intimidated by the huge Russian. He had already fought against him and he was still alive.

-"You should not be here"- Kitty agreed with Piotr-"You are one of them"

-"Not anymore, and for the record, sweetie, I have never ever been one of them, Magneto helped me out of that truck and then Mystique released me from jail. I owed them that but I have paid my debts and I am not interested in killing anyone"-Jamie said

-"You must have done something to end up in that truck in the first place"- Kitty said crossing her arms

-"I used to rob banks, no big deal, I never killed anyone, but you see, the papers used to call me one of the worst mutants alive, they said that I killed thousands in each bank using my power to create duplicates and that each one of my lovely duplicates was a blood-thirsty animal…Just like I told you, they are not interested in us unless they can blame us for some catastrophe. Be grateful that they have not printed that we made the shelter explode killing innocent humans."-Jamie explained them.

-"Madrox, Storm wants to talk to you"- Kurt appeared in the middle of the room.

-"Can she wait till the commercials?"- Jamie asked already knowing the answer. Kurt raised an eyebrow, Jamie shrugged his shoulders-"Okay then, let´s see what the missus wants from me"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was busy taking care of the younger students, they were all quite shaken after the events of the previous night. Bobby himself was feeling

a bit depressed. Rogue sat next to him but it took him some minutes before he saw her.

-"Hi"- She said-"Are you okay, sugah?"

-"Not really, Rogue, I feel useless, like all these powers that we have are nothing at all"- Bobby answered her-"Whatever we do, they will always hate us"

-"You are starting to worry me, you know that? You sound just like John"- Rogue looked at him with concern on her eyes-"You have always been the optimist, you cannot stop now, we need you, I need you"

-"Rogue, I…"- He didn´t know how to continue the sentence, he was unable to express his fears and doubts. He cared for her, he was certain of that but his love was not as strong as it used to be, this was not the moment for hurting anyone, they needed each other more than ever. Bobby decided that his doubts could wait and hugged her.

-"Rogue, you are right, I am sorry"- He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

The young woman wake up, she had been unconscious after the last electrical blast the guards had used on her to keep her from moving. A mutant with her power was hard to control but these guards were prepared and knew how to deal with mutants that could walk through walls. Psylocke, shaked her head and tried to focus her sight to find out where they have taken her this time. Since the battle in Alcatraz were she has survived Phoenix deadly blasts thanks to her ability to appear and disappear crossing walls and being intangible, she has been a prisoner of Trask special forces. Phoenix blast has altered her powers in an unexpected way, she could not do what she used to and now her mind was often full of what other personwere thinking. It was a most unpleasant feeling, specially since she was the only female surrounded by disgusting soldiers who ogle at her. She tried to move her leg but a soldier came a bit closer ready to give her another electrical surprise if she moved one more centimeter. Psylocke wished she had died with Archlight and the others back in Alcatraz. She has been like this for a whole month and she doubted she could stand it any longer.

_(I know Psylocke´s powers are not the same as Kitty´s but in X3 she did have this power, I know it is lame but I will change her on the fic so she could use her real powers)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Two short updates for today...more tomorrow...I finally have an idea about how to continue this fic...hope you like it. _

**8.**

Logan had waited patiently outside the med-lab. Moira has seen him after she checked on Hank but has been wise enough to leave him alone. He felt restless, his heart was racing inside his chest, his senses in full alert. Life had never been kind with him but this was too ironic to be true. He had recovered the only woman he had ever loved and the man that used to be with her had just left with another bird. Too good to be true. And besides, Jean could turn into a homicidal maniac in any moment and he would have to kill her and that was just more than anyone could cope with. He tried to relax, Jean had agreed to let Xavier place the mental blocks back, so there was still hope at least that the Jean Grey he knew would not disappear this time. About Scott and all that, he wasn´t so sure. The departure of their former fearless leader had left everyone stunned but Logan knew Cyclops, he hadthis habit of knowing his rivals better than his friends, and Cyclops was both things at the same time. Scott could have lost hope, that was understandable but joining Magneto was a completely different story.

Charles Xavier was exhausted, he walked out of the lab and let Logan help him.

-"Chuck, is she okay?"- Logan asked

-"She needs some time but she will be fine, her cooperation has been quite useful, it has made the process faster and easier."- Xavier explained-"Any news from Hanks or the others?"

-"Doctor MacTaggert was with Hank, he seems to be recovering quite fast, soon we will have furball annoying us with his theories of how the gobernment is ourally and these machines were just trying to be friendly"- Logan grimaced-"Will Jean be…you know…Jean?"

-"She remembers all she has seen inside your head but apart from that she is the Jean Grey that used to live here and that we love"

-"Now what, Chuck? Not my intention to stress youbut the situation is a bit complicated"- Logan help the Professor to reach the elevator.

-"I need to talk with Storm and Warren, we need information, right now we have no idea what Trask´s next step will be"- Xavier felt powerless.

-"You might consider resting a bit too, she seems to have drained you"- Logan added

-"My powers are not as strong as they used to be, I hope this will changein time, but it is not the best momentto feel weak"- Xavier accepted-"Specially seeing that Erik is more powerful than before. By the way, How is Rogue?"

-"Seems to be doing just fine as usual, Why? Is there anything we should worry about?"- Logan turned his over-protective side on, he was always like this when Rogue was involved-"You think her powers will increase even more?"

-"It´s just logical to assume that they will do so and maybe change"- Xavier nodded-"I am afraid it is soon to know and we are not in the best moment to take care of such matters, but Logan, please, keep an eye on her"

-"Both if necessary"- Logan promised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto walked with his daughter, the city was crowded notwithstanding that it was already late and it was raining. Magneto smiled, he could imagine Ororo´s mood, withsuch weather she couldn´t be very happy. They stopped in front of a news-stand. Wanda wondered what was her father planning to do. He seemed to be enjoying himself, looking at the magazines covers and the front pages of the newspapers.

Magento had offered her to go for a short walk, so she could relax and see the city for the first time since she had arrived a couple of days ago. Scott was busy trying to stop a fight between Pietro, Juggernaut and Pyro so she accepted. She has loved the fresh air and the idea of being with her father. She had always wanted to know him. Her mother had refused to explain her anything about him or their past. She had cried for days after her mother´s death, Pietro had been there, taking care of her, making sure her injuries were cured and her spirit restored. She owed her life to her brother and she knew that Pietro hated this man; in his opinion, Magneto had left them and that was something he was not able to forgive. Pietro had a strong character, he was a warrior, an incredible brother but a a bit insensitive regarding certain matters. Pietro loved her enough to stay and wait till she had found all she needed to know about this man that has claimed to be their father. Certainly there was a physical resemblance with Pietro but that was not enough, she wanted to know everything about him. For what the X-men had said he was not a man to be trusted, he was ready to do anything to defend mutant supremacy. It was funny that Pietro and Magneto didn´t seem to connect, both were quite similar, except in tha fact that Pietro have never killed anyone and she doubted, or rather hoped, he would never do it.

-"Why are we here?"- Wanda asked

-"Look around, What do you see, my dear?"- Magneto loved to look at her face

-"Magazines, newspapers, nothing to do with us"- Wanda answered

-"Exactly, none of these publications talk about us, about what happened last night. Do you think you will be able to forget what we experienced there?"- Magneto talked ignoring the other people buying stuff in the news-stand

-"You know I will not"- Wanda didn´t like the turn the conversation was taking

-"Kids were killed, buildings destroyed and not a single newspaper talks about such a shameful attack, Haven´t you wondered why?"

-"Because we are mutants, father, I know what are you trying to tell me. Believe me, I know what people think about us, you seem to forget that I saw how my mother was killed by an angry mob in front of me. I know, but it is still no excuse for murdering anyone"- Wanda´s voice was firm, she had said the same arguments dozens of times while discussing these things with Pietro.

-"Your mother believed like Charles that mutants and humans could live together in peace, her death is a sad confirmation of their mistake. I won´t let you sacrifice your life as she did, one martyr is more than enough for one family"- Magneto said touching his daugther cheek with tenderness-"I love you, you are my children, but I need you to understand that there is something way bigger than any of us, and that is to win this war"

-"People like you started this war, father. The X-men told me all about you"- Wanda said defiantly

-"You prefer their version of the story because you are in love with an X-men"- Magneto laughed-"Should I remind you that Cyclops is now one of my acolytes?"

-"Maybe he is, father, but remember that Pietro and I are not. We are here because we want to get to know you, I am not here to fight on your side."- Wanda walked away disgusted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie Madrox was far more intimidated by Storm, this woman might not be specially tall or strong but her eyes wore a menacing glint that forced him to decide to leave the jokes out of this conversation.

-"You didn´t left with Magneto, I want to know why"- Ororo wanted to get to the point straightaway, there was no time to loose

-"Look, I am tired to be explaining myself all the time. Mystique helped me to get out of that prison, I was grateful, that doesn´t mean that I liked their plans, I am a mutant and I prefer to fight for our rights, it is just logical, but I have never killed a person and I am not willing to change that soon. When Magneto left I saw an opportunity to be with other mutants without being forced to kill humankind for that. I like humans, they are funny, I love sitcoms, if we kill humans I will never know if the guys from Lost leave the island or not"-Jamie answered

-"This is serious Jamie"- Storm added

-"I know. I saw the kids bleeding and I got sick, I want to help my kind but destruction is not my thing. I felt my place was here, but I understand if you want me to leave"-Jamie grew serious all of a sudden

-"I will put you to the test, but be sure that I won´t hesitate if I see that you are playing a trick on us, there are too many lives at risk here"- Ororo said.

-"No problem. I won´t disappoint you miss"- Jamie smiled his most charming smile

-"If one of your duplicates die you die too?"- Kurt has been silent all this time but his curiosity got the best of him

-"No, but I feel like hell after. It has happened only once and it is depressing, that I can tell you"- Jamie shrugged his shoulders

-"We will have to make sure that doesn´t happen again"- Ororo has heard Xavier´s voice inside her mind calling her.-"If you will excuse me"


	9. Chapter 9

_For those who are curious, I am reading Ultimate X-men and Endsong so I am getting most of my ideas from there and from the movies as well...I love reviews and I am grateful for those who had taken thetime to write them...reviews make me happy!_

**9.**

-"I want results not excuses"- Warren Worthington senior was completely enraged, he had given his scientist team specific orders-"There is too much at rish here gentlemen, you seem to keep forgetting that"

-"Sir, we are working against the clock"- The man with white spectacles told him-"We are working here with technology that is so new that is hard to find references when we encounter problems, we are doing our best to make the improvements you ask for"

-"I honestly do not have time to hear all this whinning, I am paying you a fortune, you are supposed to be the best in what you do. I expect results nothing else"- Worthington could not erase the image of his son dying from his mind.-"When are you doing the next test trials?"

-"Tonight, sir, we think the trials will provide us the answers we have been looking for. The test subjects are ready and the robots will be prepared in a couple of hours"- The man answered pointing towards the area where the cages have been placed.

Warren Worthington had no affection for mutants, he loved his son but he was sure that his life would be much better if he finally decided to take the cure. Being a mutant was not a positive thing, mutants were monsters, a mistake of nature that mankind must solve before they were exterminated by their powerful relatives. And yet he hated the cages. He could not look at the people locked inside, their faces looked so human, they made him feel like he was the real monster. Maybe it was a mental trick, the telepaths were the worst of all of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psylocke had woken up again, the drugs that the guards were giving them to keep them sedated were stopping to have an effect on her. She could not phase through the bars but her telepathic powers were increasing, and in a most painful way. She grabbed her head with her hands and groaned. A young man in the next cage on the left laughed.

-"What is so funny?"- She was not in the mood

-"You are the telepath, tell me, chere"- He smiled. His eyes were strange, with a red glint in them.

-"I cannot control that just now, loser"- She snapped back-"I wouldn´t be laughing if I were you, I can hear what the tall guy is thinking, they are going to use us as guinea pigs"

-"Not me, chere, I can assure you one thing, nobody is using Remy as a test-dummy"-He seemed relaxed

-"Have you got any astounding powers that you have been keeping to yourself so far?"- She laughed at him-"Otherwise, we are toast"

-"As a matter of fact, I do"- He winked at her-"I have just found myself a nice, sweet telepath that will help me get my ass out of here"

-"In you dreams, mop-top"- She crossed her arms-"I told you, I cannot control it"

-"For what I heard, some telepaths can concentrate their power and give people a hell of a headache, that could be enough to give me time to grab something."- He continued

-"And then what? You will kill an army with a shoe?"- She asked him

-"I could"- He answered-"Care to try? Come on, chere, where is your sense of humour, we are going to die no matter what, at least you could let Remy have some fun before it happens"

-"Stop calling me chere and maybe we have a deal"- She agreed, he smiled a charming grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm touched Hank´s furry hand with tenderness. They have been friends for as long as she could remember, he had a crush on her when they were both students but never tried anything because he tought she would never go out with a guy who had to buy customised shoes because of his feet were bigger than some laptops. She knew this because Jean had read his mind by mistake more than once and had shared the gossips with her. Those were great times, when considering going out with Hank was her worst problem. They were adults now, carrying a burden of responsibility and an emotional baggage that could break anyone´s spirit. Yet the X-men were not ordinary people, they were ready to fulfill the mission even when they had all odds against them.

-"´Ro?"- She heard Hank´s voice

-"Please, not you too, only Logan calls me like that"- She smiled-"How are you feeling?"

-"Like a furry carpet"- He tried to smile back but was too tired-"Did we win?"

-"For now, yes, the kids are okay, well, most of them"- She answered.

-"Magneto?"- Hank moved his hand and grabbed Storm´s

-"It is a long story Hank, you won´t like most of it. But right now all I am concerned about is you. That explosion almost killed you"- She didn´t move her hand

-"I am hard to kill, you know us, mutants, nothing can take us away from a beautiful woman"- He knew she was deeply worried

-"Talking of which, Jean is back"- Storm decided this was as good a time as any to tell him the news

-"The Phoenix?"- Hank was astounded

-"No, this time she is Jean, the Professor has placed the mental blocks again…"- She stopped in mid sentence

-"What is the problem then? Ororo?"- Hank knew this woman pretty well, he had been in love with her all his life.

-"You must think I am a monster, she was my friend, but after all that happened, what she did…I can´t, I am not Logan, it is hard to accept that she is back and forget all that she did, the people she killed"- Storm confessed

-"You are not a monster Ororo, but you need more time to heal than Logan, which is quite understandable. Try to relax and with time this will pass"- Hank wanted to embrace her but his broken ribs were telling him to stay where he was, at least for a little longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean had woken up a little while ago, first she was too scared to move but the silence was driving her mad so she started walking, there was nobody on the corridor but she sensed Hank and Storm talking in the other med-lab. She didn´t want to intrude but her powers were still complicated to control, even with the blocks Xavier had put on her mind. She heard Ororo´s words and cringed in pain.

-"You are not a monster"- Jean cried –"If what I saw in Logan´s mind was real then it was me who was a monster….I just can pray I won´t turn into one again"

Jean continued her way to the elevator. It all felt strange, familiar but different at the same time. A whole year had passed since she had walked the corridors. Some furniture was new, other things have been changed and there were voices in the rooms she could not recognize.

The Cuckoos were sitting on the bed, all three in silence, talking telepathically.

-"I can´t believe they are gone, our sisters"- one thought

-"I will never be able to sleep again if you keep remembering their deaths"- complained other

-"Shh! she is coming"- the third sent them a warning -"she should not be here, she should be dead"

-"She was dead"- said the first one

-"But she has come back"- replied the second one

-"Shh! She will hear us"- The third warned them again

-"We are not talking"- The first said

-"She can hear our thoughts, she is far more powerful than us, have you forgotten?"- The third was starting to get angry

-"He fancies her"- The second sister added with a tint of jealousy

-"Shhh, I am telling you, she will hear us….and stop day-dreaming with Mister Logan, It gives me the creeps"- The third sister was angry

-"Yes, do not do it again, it is hard enough to concentrate when we are in his classes without you drooling over him"

-"Okay. Shh! She is coming"

Jean could hear them, she knew these girls, and she felt their pain, they have lost two sisters. But she could also feel their fear, they were scared of her. She shaked her head to stop hearing them. She opened the door of her old room. There was nobody there. Jean remember that Scott had left them, tired of losing the battle against hate. The room was cold and dark. She felt no connection to her old possessions. Her clothes were still hanging on the closet, her shoes lined up under the bed. Her books in a neat cardbox. Scott had not touched anything that once belonged to her. Scott´s extra visor was there, next to the bed. She put it on and cried a little more. The pain was overwhelming. She had tried to kill him, she had been so lost. Logan had been the only one who tried and managed to contact her back then. Wasn´t it funny and ironic that the man who turn her whole world upside down the moment he walked through the door was the only one srong enough to stand by her side in her moment of madness. She took off the visor.

She walked to the window, the night has fallen and the full moon was illuminating the sky. It was beautiful, she opened the window panes and basked in the feeling of the light touching her skin. She closed her eyes until she heard someone howling at the moon. There was a person or an animal down there, howling with a strangely feminine voice. Jean was about to react at the possible threat whe she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She hadn´t been aware of his presence, he has walked in complete silence and had followed her to the window.

-"That is Rahne, do not worry, she is a bit hairy but a nice kid"- Logan explained looking down the window with her

-"She is a werewolf?"- Jean asked

-"That is her mutation"- Logan answered-"I kind of like her, she is a natural born leader, much like our Scotty"

-"Then we must hope she won´t join Magneto too"- Jean replied

-"Jeannie"- Logan was left speechless, words have never been his best gift, he was a man of action, if he could express himself to Jean by kicking someone around the room he would be glad.

-"I know, it is just that all this is too much, I do not remember doing the things that are the reason why Storm hates me, and I have no idea who this girl is and what could Scott be thinking to make such a foolish decision. I feel like I don´t belong here anymore, and this has been the only place I have been able to call home in my life"- She explained –"I am so lost, Logan"

-"You are not alone"- He hugged her, smelling her hair and feeling her muscles relax against his chest-"Don´t give up on Scotty-boy, I have faith in him. And about the kids, don´t even worry about them, I can´t remember their names most of the times but it is okay, Jeannie, it will be okay"

-"Promise me, promise that if I ever turn….if the Phoenix comes back you will"- Jean felt as if there was not enough oxigen in her lungs. Logan helped her out of the room. She felt better

-"I will find you another place for tonight, you will be fine, trust me"- Logan stroke her hair

-"I know, Logan, I know how you feel…but…"- Jean was confused by all his tenderness-"I am not ready. Try to understand"

-"I am not doing this because I am expecting a reward, this doesn´t work like that. I am your friend and I am worried about you, that is all"- Logan let go of her hair but look at her with a longing in his eyes that could not be denied-"Come on, let´s find you a room"


	10. Chapter 10

_Ooops! I guess you didn´t like much chapter 9...pity, I am kind of proud of it...well, hope chapter 10 gets reviews...thanks for reading!_

**10.**

Remy Lebeau had always had a gift for survival, his life had been anything but easy but he knew how to charm people and that, notwithstanding the odds, he could win any bet. He had a mutation that was powerful enough to help him get out of many complicated situations and he knew that his personal charms could do the trick with almost any woman and this chick with purple hair was no different. The white devil smiled pleased and sure that he would survive again.

Psylocke was not so sure, she had been trying to focus her powers but it was painful and complicated, lots of voices and images keep getting in the way, she couldn´t understand most but then suddenly she saw an image of the guy in the cage next to her, he was out, somewhere else and he was falling to the floor, shaken by pain, his face a mask of suffering and his bright red eyes closing.

-"You will die"- Psylocke announced him

-"Let me doubt it"- Remy was not worried in the least

-"Mark my words, you will die. I have seen you falling, I think I have seen your future"- She explained

-"Everyone has to die, chere, it is just a matter of chosing when and where"- He smiled again-"and I can assure you, mon ami, that it won´t be here"

-"No, wait…."- She saw something else, a woman, a beautiful one was attacked, she cried and fell to the floor like a broken doll. This was getting annoying.

-"Something interesting?"- Remy arched an eyebrow

-"Not really"- She massaged her temples in an attempt to drive the images away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro had been still for a while, he had alreay annoyed John and he was getting bored. Wanda was still trying to learn control with the guy with the visor and Pietro was trying to find something that could amuse him. He saw Mystique and walked to her. The woman was interesting, no denying that.

-"I have heard that you could turn into anyone"- Pietro said

-"Yes"- Mystique turned into Pietro, he seemed pleased-"I should have known that you would love to be in front of the person you love most"

-"That is a lie"- Pietro argued

-"True"- Mystique changed again and turned into Wanda-"You adore that little witch, but she is busy now playing with the other kids"

-"You know what my father is planning to do with us, my sister may be naïve but I know he has us here for a reason"

-"He is your father, he loves you"- Mystique recovered her usual blue looks

-"As I have said, I am not the naïve one"- Pietro repeated.

-"Then be prepared, because this won´t be a picnic"- Mystique warned him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier was working on cerebro, he was trying to make some modifications, but without Hank´s skills it was proving to be a hard task. Storm walked in the room.

-"Ororo, what brings you here?"- Xavier was pleased to see her.

-"Hank is much better, Professor, he will be able to help you with that in the morning. I have checked on the students, everything is fine, for now"- She informed him-"I thought you would like to hear it"

-"I am worried by what we don´t know, Warren refuses to contact his father and even if he does there is no way to make him tell us the truth. I have been trying to use Cerebro to located Magneto before he makes something foolish and dangerous but my telepathy is not strong enough. I am afraid I feel useless"- Xavier confessed

-"Don´t say that, just having you here with us is enough, Professor"- Storm told him-"the students feel so much safer now, and most of the parents that called didn´t want their children out of your protection either, that must mean something, don´t you think?"

-"My dear, you do know how to cheer me up"- Xavier stopped tinkering with Cerebro.-"But we are still lacking the power to control this machine"

-"We have one of the most powerful telepaths sleeping in the building"- Logan interrupted them

-"She has the mental blocks, Logan, she cannot use Cerebro, the blocks do not let her use all her power"- Storm argued

-"Well, actually she could use it, the blocks are not as strong as before, it was impossible after all that has happened within her"- Charles explained

-"But it could be very dangerous, she could loose control"- Storm´s voice was worried

-"The Professor could help her"- Logan said-"I am not sure she will be up to this, she is quite weak right now, she is not taking very well all that has happened, specially Scott´s departure"

-"She is not the only one"- Storm said-"If she agrees to do it, Professor, Could be find Magneto?"

-"She could find him, but first I have to make sure I will be able to help her control the Phoenix."- Xavier thought about it-"It might be difficult"

-"We won´t do anything that endangers her safety but we need her"-Logan said

-"Right now we need all the help we can get"- Storm added-"I hate the idea but we could give it a try"

_(hope the story is getting too boring)_


	11. Chapter 11

_First of all, answers to the reviews: I wanted to write "Hope it is not getting boring" but I forgot the "not" so that was a mistake. Hank/storm did happened in the Ultimate X-men series at the beginning but I am not pairing her for now...I just wanted to show that she cares for her friends, and she studied with Hank, Scott and Jean. Soon Scott will have more screen time, but his scenes are driving me mad, I have to work on them more...Hope you like it_

**11**.

The guards were walking around the cages examining the mutants that were trapped inside, they were looking for one for the first trial test. There was one which they all found repulsive since the moment they had brought him in. His skin was greyish and parts of his body was weird, apparently he used to have the power of regenerating lost body parts before Alcatraz but after the attack of the Phoenix his mutation had had a hard time to regenerate the legs, arms and parts of his face that were eaten away by her powerful blasts. He had recovered it all but his skin looked extremely unhealthy and he was no longer able to use his gift, at least for now. The guards opened his cage and forced him to follow them.

-"They will kill us all" – Psylocke whispered-"Xavier should see this, Magneto was right about the extermination"

-"Who are these Xavier and Magneto?"- Remy was interested, the names did ring a bell but he couldn´t remember.

-"You don´t know who they are? Where do you come from?"- She looked at him surprised-"I was part of Magneto´s army, we attacked Alcatraz, we wanted to stop the cure and we did. What have you ever done for your brothers and sisters?"

-"I have been busy myself, chere"- Remy half-smiled, his eyes following the mutant that has been freed from the cage-"What are they going to do with him?"

-"While we are here our powers are controlled, probably that is why I can´t focus my telepathy on anything and these visions come and go without making sense, but once we are outside they control us with those sticks, you see how they surround him? Well, his case is different, his mutation is internal, he regenerates himself as a lizard, although he has not been able to do it since Alcatraz. They will use him as guinea pig first because they consider him harmless. They are gone let one of the robots kill him. I have been here long enough to know how things work around this place"- She explained

-"A week ago I was stealing jewels and now here I am, trapped like an animal because I trusted a beautiful woman"- Remy said

-"So that is your contribution to the mutant fight, You help us stealing?"- She scoffed

-"I am capable of performing a few tricks myself but this cage prevents me from showing you. I hope the situation will change when they take us out of here and you do what I asked you."- Remy reminded her

-"We´ll see mop-top"- She closed her eyes she didn´t want to see how another mutant was killed during the trials.

The robot was walking, the mutant was hiding behind some boxes but the sentinel could locate him even without a visual confirmation, a lase blast aimed at the mutant, who tried to escape but he lost an arm while trying. He rolled to the floor in agony and when he fell to the floor he saw a small area of the protection wall that has been destroyed by the laser. It was suicide but that couldn´t matter when death was guaranteed anyway. So he ran for it and cradling what was left of his arm crossed the wall and started to escape. The robot shot another blast, they could hear the scream but apparently the mutant kept running.

-"Find him and bring whatever is left of him back here. If Worthington finds out, we are all dead, you hear me? Bring him back here. He can´t go out and tell anyone what we are doing here"- A man shouted

-"Seems the guinea pigs are getting smarter each day"- Remy smiled pleased.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean shouted and grabbed her head with her hands, the pain she had felt was terrible, the smell of burnt flesh and the agony of knowing that you are already half dead. She sat on the bed and starts rocking herself back and forth in an attempt to ease the pain. Strong hands covered hers. She opened her eyes and saw him.

Logan was sitting next to her, wearing only his jeans and an expression of deep concern for her. Jean continued massaging her temples and tried not to cry in front of him.

-"Jean, Are you okay?"- Logan asked

-"This is not your room, Logan, What are you doing here?"- Jean scanned the room and saw that his shirt was on the floor next to a discarded pillow.-"Have you been sleeping on the floor?"

-"I used to sleep on my truck, this is much more comfortable"- He grinned

-"Are you scared I will turn into a monster in the middle of the night?"- she asked

-"No, I just wanted to make sure that you were notalone in case you needed help"-He answered-"I cannot imagine what coming back from the dead must be like but I am sure it is no picnic"

-"I felt so much pain"- She said-"the smell….the fear"

-"Are you hurt?"- He started checking to see if she was injured

-"No, it was not me, someone else was in terrible pain"- She said

-"It was a nightmare"- He relaxed-"Come on Jeannie, it is okay, we are safe here. Try to sleep"

-"I don´t think that my nightmares are just that, I could have linked my self with someone else´s conscious mind. I have always feared my dreams"- She touched Logan´s hand-"they have always been so real"

-"Like the dreams you have about me shirtless?"- Logan said

-"Logan"- She smiled-"I am serious"

-"I know you are, but you have to sleep and forget about everything else for now"- He stroke her hair, he wanted to smell it but he was not ready to trepass any further.

-"I have seen your dreams"- She confessed-"When I went inside your mind, I saw what happened at the lab…"

-"Let´s not talk about that, it wasn´t you"- Logan tried to end the conversation there before it became painful

-"No, you are wrong, it was me, I felt it, it was me and the Phoenix at the same time, but there has always been a part of me that had such a fantasy"- She blushed-"I wanted to tell you so you won´t…well, you won´t think…"

-"Thanks, Jean"- He had no idea what to say

-"Logan, I do not remember those moments, I have your memories but I can´t remember. The last thing I can recollect about you was your face as you entered on board of the Blackbird with Artie on your arms and how you seemed to be at peace. I remember the way you looked at me and how it felt, but that is all"- She told him

-"It is okay, Jeannie"- He nodded closing his eyes, trying to go back in time and remember that moment too.

Jean touched his face with tenderness, she felt a lot of lovefor this man, it is true that her feelings for Scott were strong too, sometimes stronger, which made it all more complicated but she had never tried to fool herself about what she really felt for the "runt" as Scott used to call him. She touched his eyelids and his nose, his cheekbones and then she felt his arm in her shoulder, caressing her skin. Maybe it was too soon but she knew the pain she had caused him and the deep love this man felt for her. It was a feeling that drowned everything else, including her fears and her sense of guilt. She loved Scott, true, she reminded herself when she felt Logan lips on her neck, she had loved Scott for years, but she had felt an attraction for Logan the moment she saw him and that had changed gradually to admiration, respect and a kind of passionate love that scared her but at the same time fueled her inner dreams. She kissed him back hoping that somehow all her doubts could disappear, melted away in the heat of passion.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bobby sat on his bed trying to stop thinking about Rogue so he could sleep. Piotr, his new roommate, looked at him and shook his head.

-"You like to complicate yourself, tovarich, I mean, you have a great girlfriend, girls like you but here you are, annoying me and not sleeping"- Piotr said

-"You think that it is fair for her?"- Bobby asked

-"What are you talking about?"- Piotr didn´t understand

-"I used to worship the ground where she walked, I loved her and I didn´t care if I couldn´t touch her. Then things changed, and I am not only talking about the cure or anything, it is just that we have changed, everything has changed and I am not sure I love her so much anymore"- Bobby explained himself

-"Man, if you break her heart Logan will rip your heart out and give it to her on a plate"- Piotrs warn him

-"I do not want to hurt her but I don´t think is fair to go out with her if I have doubts"- Bobby said-"But, maybe this is normal, I mean, maybe all couples have doubts now and then"

-"I have no experience in such matters"- Piotr confessed

-"Perhaps I should wait"

-"Perhaps you should sleep and stop making so much noise"- Piotr was tired after the long day.

-"Whatever happens, do not tell her any of this"- Bobby closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**R&R**. Hope you like it...I know someone are not JELO and prefer Jean/Scott...well, this won´t turn into a cheesy Jean/logan fic either...there is a big battle coming on so they will have little time for all that...I already told my pairing ship in the first part, sorry if someone doesn´t like it much...I still have lots of characters to play with...couples to create, others to destroy...who knows. Thanks for the reviews!_

**12.**

Wanda sat down next to Scott, he was tired and his eyes wandered the horizon looking for something that was not there. He seemed to be lost. She felt pity for him.

-"I know why you are here"- She whispered to him

-"Do you?"- he looked at her. He wasn't paying attention to her and her statement caught him unprepared

-"You are here because of me"- She said, Scott grinned-"No, really, I don´t mean it in as a diva that believes you have fallen in love with me, on the contrary, I know it not because of love"

-"I care for you, Wanda"- Scott admitted

-"I know you do, but that is not love and in your case and mine it will never be"- Wanda made a gesture so he wouldn´t interrupt her-"I know you decided to come here to follow me and make sure Magneto didn´t use my powers, you came here to stop me"

-"You think you know it all, don´t you?"- Scott didn´t want his emotions to be shown in his face, the visor was quite helpful for that

-"I won´t tell Magneto, I know I can be a threat but you should trust me a little more, I don´t want to hurt anyone"-she continued-"You can relax and stop worrying about it. I know you miss them, they are your people and you should go with them"

-"Do you want to get rid of me so soon?"- He answered her touching her hand-"Usually it takes a couple more of years and a Canadian outlaw to get women bored of me"

-"Are you jealous of Logan?"- She laughed

-"Not anymore"- Scott said-"but I don´t like competition. Nevertheless, Wanda, that is not the point, I am not leaving, I am where I want to be"

-"I hope you are a better fighter that lier"- She got up-"I know you are not like them and that you don´t love me so there is no other reason for you to be here"

-"Wanda, I…"- Scott tried to find out something to say

-"Look, I know you still love her, the woman that died and that left such an imprint on you and Logan, I am sorry you lost her, she must have been an amazing woman"- Wanda tried to get away, Scott grabbed her arm

-"She was amazing in many ways but she is gone, I love her, I will always respect and love her but I have a life to live and for once I would like to feel alive again"- He told her-"I have been grieving for a year, I want to love and feel loved again"

-"I understand, Scott, I do."- she caressed his face-"All my life I have waited for someone like you to come my way but I am not the one for you"

-"How can you know? Can you read my mind?"- He asked her

-"I don´t need to, Scott is nice having you as a friend, I could spend a couple of nights with you, but I know in the end you won´t stay with me"- She thought her heart was breaking but she knew this was the right thing to do-"Scott, I do feel a lot for you but let´s be honest, you don´t feel the same. There will be another woman for you, someone that will make you happy again and with whom you can form a family and all those things. I am the daugther of your greatest enemy and my place is with my brother. Scott…I wish….I hope we wil be friends"

-"Wanda, whatever happens, I will try to protect you"- He said touched by her honesty. In a way he felt relieved.

Wanda walked away from him unaware that the last part of the conversation has been heard by someone else. John looked at her while she moved to the back of the cave where they were hiding. He had liked her the moment he saw her. She was sexy and powerful and Magneto´s daugther, the perfect combination. Magneto was an old man, once he was dead someone would have to be the leader of the Brotherhood, and John had been born to be the leader.

-"Maybe it is because of the visor that he can´t see what is in front of him, I wouldn´t care much for his opinion"- John told Wanda

-"What do you know about him?"- She turned around to face him

-"I know he was in love with that Grey woman for years. He was her love-sick puppy till Logan arrived and then it became entertaining to watch them fight for her. Summers is not man enough for you"- John continued

-"And you are, little boy?"- Pietro appeared behind his back-"I think not, you should stop molesting my sister before I get angry"

-"Pietro, I can talk for myself. Sorry, John, but I am not in the mood for listening to you talking about Scott."- Wanda took her brother´s arm-"If you excuse us"

-"We should leave this band of creeps right now, Wanda, if that Summers is not interested I just don´t see why you want to stay"- Pietro tried to convince her

-"I have been thinking about what happened last night"- she said-"Those robots trying to kill us just for being mutants, Pietro, that is such a terrible thing, why should I care if he loves me or not? I have been practising, I want to be able to help mutants when the time arrives"

-"Maybe life would be better without humans, haven´t you got a hex for that?"-Pietro said

-"You sound just like Magneto"- Wanda smiled

-"Guess he must be our father in the end"- Pietro smiled back

-"Maybe there shouldn´t be mutations, life could be so easy for all of us if we were all homo sapiens"- She said raising her arms without noticing.

-"Wanda!"- Pietro shouted when he saw her

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean woke up with a terrible headache, she moved so fast that she scared Logan that was resting by her side, he sat on the bed and extended his claws, but this time something had changed, something was terribly different. His blood spattered on the sheets and blood ran down his arms. He shouted due to the pain, his skin wasn´t healing and the bleeding increased.

-"Logan, what is going on?"- Jean teared the sheet to prepare bandages to stop the hemorrhage, the doctor in her already in control and trying to find a way to stop him from dying due to the massive blood lose.

-"I can´t heal"- He groaned-"I feel so much pain, I am so tired, Jean, please, help me"

-"Your mutation"- She said, she tried to contact Xavier but she couldn´t-"It is as if our mutations had been blocked somehow"

-"Wanda"-Logan hissed clenching his teeth, tryint to prevent himself from shouting again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Wanda, fix it!"- Pietro felt as if his legs were as heavy as brick columns, he couldn´t run

-"I am on it"- She concentrated her power and raised her hands, it was funny that after leaving all mutants without their gifts she was still able to focus her power. She seemed to be the last mutant on Earth.

-"Wanda?"- Pietro asked

-"Try to run now"- She told him. Pietro moved his hand so fast it was hard to see and smiled before he started running around her yelling

-"You did it"- He embraced his sister-"Wanda, don´t do that again, never!"

-"I am sorry"- She said –"I just hope I didn´t hurt anyone"

_(This was short, but Scott had been a bit neglected so he needed some lines)_


	13. Chapter 13

_It took me bit more than usual to update due to problems with the system, sorry...the same old story...nevertheless, hope you still like the story and soon we will have some battle scenes and Scott will face a great challenge. Thanks for the reviews!_

**13**.

Magneto knew her daugther was powerful but had no idea of the extent of her gift and the brief glimpse she had offered all of them that night has left him speechless, he had to develop a plan soon, she wouldn´t stay with him forever unless he could find a way of turning her into a real acolyte. He had his hopes in Scott, Magneto thought he could be useful in keeping Wanda happy and entertained while he made some decisions but apparently Xavier´s golden boy couldn´t do a simple rhing right. Wanda looked crestfallen and it seemed to be all due to Scott.

-"I could kill him and impersonate Cyclops for a while"- Mystique offered

-"A tempting idea, my dear, but we will leave desperate measures for the end. Right now I have other things in mind for my children"- Magneto answered her.

The cave was a secret hideout, only the members of the Brotherhood knew about it. John was sick and tired of Scott and the twins and went out for a walk and some fresh air. Magneto seemed to have lost confidence in him and only talked with Mystique about the plan, he was far more interested in that stupid good-for-nothing Scott or in the insufferable Pietro. Wanda was nice, but she too wasn´t smart enough to treat him as he should be treated. He was Pyro, one of the worst mutant terrorist on Earth, he had been fighting in Alcatraz, the man next the leader. He flicked his lighter and ligthed a small torch to illuminate the path he was using. It had been strange to be back in the school grounds, he hated to admit it but he missed some things from that place, like the comfort of his bed and the midnight ice-cream contests with Bobby and Piotr, and figthing for the remote control with the younger students. He thought about the Cuckoos, those girls were gorgeous, they have never paid any attention to him but at least they have never paid attention to any of the guys of the school. John was homesick, which was funny as he had no home but deep inside he still considered the school his home. He tried to stop feeling like that when he heard a noise, someone was coming his direction, he could hear the distinctive rustle of leaves and how some branches were being cracked.

-"Not a nice place to walk in the middle of the night, my friend, a piece of advice, show your face before I burn it"- John played with the flame in his hand.

-"It is me"- A man with a greyish skin colour appeared from the left, he was bleeding and almost collapsed to the floor-" Magneto, I have to see Magneto, they are killing us brother, killing mutants as a game"

John looked at him with a misture of repulsion and amazement. He should bring Magneto the news. Finally, some action.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean walked on the garden at dawn and it made feel fresh and clean. She looked enraptured at the leaves on the trees, the flowers, the grass growing and tickling her toes. It was nice to feel alive. Glimpses of the last night came to her now and then. She savoured them as a treasure, a moment of happiness in the middle of the chaos and pain she had felt lately. She knew that it was not sure that such moment would repeat itself soon, she doubted that it could happen again at all. Their lives were too complicated and death was always waiting for themwith each turn of the road, this time it could be his or maybe she would die again, it was hard to make plans in such conditions. But she had that moment, that precious part of her life to protect her from the suffering she knew she would feel. She walked back to the house, she was starting to feel hungry.

Ororo watched her walking around the flower beds as a fairy from a dream. She had missed her friend but was not ready to love her as she used to. Fear of losing her again and to be forced to kill her make her reject the possibility of being friends as they used to be in the past. She saw her walking back to the kitchen and prepared some more toast.

-"Hello"- Jean was surprised to find Storm in the kitchen

-"How do you feel? Are you ready to use Cerebro?"- Storm pass her a plate with toast

-"Thanks"- She eat a bit-"I am sure I will be able to locate Scott, I could find him with my eyes closed, that is not what is worrying me, but….the power that Cerebro could unleash is…well, let´s say I am no fan of Phoenix either"

-"Good to hear that"- Storm offered her a glass of milk

-" Lot of things have changed since I ….died"- Jean said-"I like your hair, by the way"

-"Thanks"- Storm sat down-"Yes, many things have changed, we have new students, Hank is a great politician, Logan has became a teacher and …..Jean, I´ve missed you"

-"I will need youif things get wild, with me, I mean. I know that it was hard for Logan to kill me, I felt his pain when I looked into his mind, I don´t want to make him go through that again. I know its is a horrible thing to ask a friend, but I will need you if I become dangerous again. Ororo, I don´t wantto kill anyone. I don´t want to be her, the power it brings is amazing, tempting but I cannot bear the consequences"

-"I understand"- Storm prayed in silence that she would not have to face the challenge of killing a friend.

Scott tried to talk to Wanda but Pietro was tending to her, the failure of the hex had left her exhausted and angry. Scott saw that John was bringing an unknown mutant to Magneto´s chamber and wondered what was going on. He moved towards them hoping that he would be allowed to the conversation. John saw him and light up his hand to warn him not to continue, but Magneto said that it was okay.

-"John, save your energies, lately you have quarreling with the other kids too much. Let´s see what he has to tell us"-Magneto said, he was tired and the dawn was breaking.-"Do I know you? Your face is somewhat familiar."

-"I fought by your side in Alcatraz"- the mutant said proud of that moment

-"If you say so"- Magneto wasn´t impressed, inside he was thinking that this must have been another of the pawns he had at that time.-"Before we start, Mystique, Where is my dear daughter? Is someone making sure she won´t leave us all powerless again?"

-"Pietro is with her"- Scott answered

-"Okay then, what are the news you have brought me?"- Magneto asked the mutant

-"The government is using mutants as guinea pigs for their experiments"- The man told them-"They have killed dozens of us already, I escaped but I was shot and I still have the bullets on my back"

-"Humans have been playing the role of mad scientists with our superior kind for far too long, my friend, but I thought the Weapon X project

was closed since Striker is already dead."-Magneto said walking towards Scott-"You do remember Striker, Don´t you Scott? He was the man that gave claws to your dear Wolverine"

-"How could I forget him?"- Scott clenched his fists. The day Striker died he lost Jean. It was a day he could never forget.

-"There was no Striker there, sir, but a man called Worthington and some scientists and militar forces"- The mutant explained-"they were using us to test those machines"

-" Worthington?"-Magneto´s interest increased-"What machines?"

-"Huge robots, they were programmed to attack only people with the X gen activated"- the mutant explained

-"Sentinels"- Scott said

-"So now their precious sentinels only attack mutants, interesting. Are they working?"- Magneto asked

-"So far they were a bit confused and killed some humans too but on the last tests the program seemed to be working"-The mutant explained.-"I am in great pain, I need medical help"

-"Yes, yes, we will see to that in a minute but before anything else we need to know where they are doing these tests"- Magneto came closer to the mutant-"Can you guide us?"

-"I am too tired"- The mutant answered-"But if you help me I could draw you a map with explanations about how to get there"

-"Great, do that. Mystique will help you draw that map and after you have done it she will make sure that you feel no more pain"- Magneto smiled pleased at Mystique who grinned back.

Scott was serious and worried. He had to contact the school as soon as possible, before that he needed more information but it was going to be difficult to find a way to send that information to the X-men, he wished he still had a telepathic link with someone but he knew that it was impossible since Jean was dead.

Wanda looked at him from the other room and Scott´s heart stop for a brief second. Magneto was planning an attack and she was his best weapon, she might not be interested in his superiority speech but Magneto would use her, whether she wanted to cooperate or not, and Scott knew he would be forced to stop her. The idea made him sick. Maybe it was becauase she knew this thatshe had refused to get more involved with him, in order to make things a little bit easier for them. Scott was certainly not in love but he cared for her and the future was not looking promising in any respect.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews, reading them makes me happy. I am sorry I´m taking a bit more of time to update but in summer I work more hours so most time I have the idea but I am too tired. Anyway the battle is approaching and I hope you are still liking the story. Thanks for reading it. (R&R)_

**14.**

Jean was trying to concentrate, all the voices were talking in her head and she could see hundreds of different faces, it was so hard on concentrate juston one. She had her eyes closed and couldn´t see Logan, Storm and Xavier standing around her, making sure that all it worked out well. The Professor was helping Jean to focus on the former leader of the X-men. She knew him better than anyone and inside she was hurtingbecause sheknew how lost he must be feeling. She heard a mutant shouting terrified. The horror in her voice was so strong she couldn´t prevent herself from losing Scott trace and aiming herself towards the voice. It was a woman, a telepath of minor power that was reaching to her without knowing that she was doing so. Jean could see her, purple streaks in her hair, tiny and caged like an animal, she was not crying outside but inside was shouting, calling for help desperate. Tears welled up in Jean´s eyes.

Logan started to worried the moment she started to use Cerebro but he show the tears running down her cheeks he looked at Xavier with a clear message in his eyes. They must stop her before it was too late.

-"Jean, Jean¿Have you found Scott?"- Xavier talked to Jean bringing her back with them

-"Professor, someone needs us"- She explained-"I was trying to find Scott but I saw her, a mutant, she was in a cage, she was not alone, there dozens of mutants caged in there, waiting for their turn to be used in some kind of tests"

-"Weapon X?"- Logan clenched his fists

-"No, they were all going to die, the mutant that called me told me something about robots"- Jean said

-"They are testing the sentinels with mutants!"- Storm exclaimed-"How could they?"

-"Considering that my father and his men have created machines to destroy mutants I really don´t understand why you are so surprised"- Warren commented. He and Kurt had just arrived

-"Warren, we have talk about this before, hate is not answer"- Xavier told him

-"Hank is upstairs in your office, he says he is ready for a fight"- Warren changed the subject

-"What about Scott and Magneto?"- Asked Storm

-"I think Jean is right and we should help these people before"- Xavier said helping Jean out of Cerebro-"How are you feeling?"

-"Tired"- She admitted

-"That is be a good sign, isnt´s it?"-Logan was relieved, Storm looked at him the same way sometimes she has to look at her younger students.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was getting beyond bored, he couldn´t be caged, and for so long. It was more than he could accept. Complaining was not an option he had already tried that earning himself a couple of "punishments", no food or water for a whole day. He could feel the power contained inside his body. The cages did not let him charge anything with kinetic energy, and all that energy trapped inside was driving him mad. He had to get away soon. He glanced at the crazy girl next to him, she seemed to be in some kind of trance. Maybe it was not a good idea to wake her up. He tried to remember the lyrics of that song again but this game was getting old real fast.

Psylocke opened her eyes disoriented and saw Remy´s face. It was hard to explain what she had felt and what has happened but somehow she was feeling better

-"Why the sudden smile, chere?"- Remy was interested

-"We are going to be saved, help is on its way"- she announced

-"That hippy trance told you that? What kind of thing have they put on your food? If you get stoned with your food I have to talk with the chef, mine only makes me sick"- he said

-"She will come to help us"- Psylocke was beaming

-"Who?"

-"The Phoenix, of course"- She answered. Remy decide she has completely lost her marbles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean fastened her belt, it was so strange to be back in the blackbird, she was not helping Storm this time, Logan was in her usual seat and she was in the back with the X-kids. Once more Jean realized that things have changed since she died, but it was so hard for her, the last thing she remember was being in the jet with everyone, then apparently she died and became the worst and most powerful mutant in history and then she had died again. It was all too complicated for her. Logan turned his head and looked at her, a smile in his face, trying to make her feel better. She smiled back and tried to get over the fact that now only he trusted her.

Bobby was trying to avoid Rogue´s eyes, she had been nervous before getting on the jet, needing some tender loving care from her boyfriend but his doubts were numbing him. Piotr was busy making sure Kitty´s belt was fine, that seat had been giving problems in the last two time they had taken the jet, and also making sure Jamie Madroz realized she was not available. Kurt was praying in silence and Warren had his fists clenched in anger and agony. Xavier said goodbye to Hank telepathically. He was staying with the kids.

-"The tests are starting"- Jean announced, everyone looked at her with a misture of fear and distrust

-"How can you know that?"- Kitty asked

-"She has told me"- Jean asnwered-"She has telepathic abilities and is scared"

-"Well, let´s go to help her and kick some metallic asses"- Logan interrupted the general mistrust atmosphere


End file.
